


So Melts the Ice

by cmshaw



Category: Valdemar series - Lackey
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been this warm before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Melts the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feylin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Feylin).



> Many thanks to lightgetsin for the beta (and the reassurances).

> Vanyel gulped. "I want to be with you, 'Lendel. And if you go -- I won't have any choice but the ice --"
> 
> Once again Tylendel cupped his face between his strong hands, and gently brushed the tears away with hesitant fingers. He stared deeply into Vanyel's eyes for so long, and so searchingly, that Vanyel thought he surely must be reading right down to the depths of his soul. Vanyel held his gaze, and tried to make his own eyes say that he meant every word he'd said. Tylendel finally nodded once, slowly.
> 
> Then he reached out, quite deliberately, and snuffed the candle before taking Vanyel back into his arms.
> 
> It was very dark; no light outside, no sound but the rain falling. After a moment, Tylendel chuckled with what sounded like surprise, and said softly into Vanyel's ear, "I'm beginning to wonder just who's taking advantage of who, here."
> 
> Then, a bit later, another chuckle to tell Vanyel that he was teasing. "Move over, you selfish little peacock, I'm about to freeze to death."
> 
> Then no words at all.
> 
> Then again, they didn't need words.
> 
> \--from Magic's Pawn

And he reached for Tylendel, drawing the older boy closer to him until Tylendel's arms wrapped completely around his bare shoulders. He heard Tylendel's breath catch and he parted his lips, pulling that final distance to bring their mouths together. His whole body shuddered, and he slid his hands up to cup Tylendel's jaw and hold them together.

Vanyel had been warm, comfortably and safely warm for the first time in what felt like forever, but now that was blown away by the heat that followed the shudder up his spine. When he moaned into Tylendel's mouth, Tylendel's strong hands clutched at him and Tylendel bore them both down until they were lying side by side. Vanyel's feet were dangling free, but he couldn't break from Tylendel's mouth long enough to find the edge of the bed or even to care if they hit the floor. He pushed closer and Tylendel rolled until Vanyel was draped over him. One kiss had become two, ten, twenty, and Vanyel buried his hands in Tylendel's curls and rocked against him as Tylendel nipped at his mouth and groaned.

Vanyel's mouth slipped to the side and he followed the plane of Tylendel's cheek down to nuzzle at his ear. Tylendel shuddered under him and gasped out a laugh. "I'm starting to wonder just who's taking advantage of who, here," he said, and Vanyel groaned at the husk of his voice, so soft and intimate. He licked at the corner of Tylendel's jaw and Tylendel arched, his chest pushing up at Vanyel and his head tipping back to bare his throat. Vanyel obligingly licked there as well and felt more than heard Tylendel's half-incredulous laughter. He sounded so _happy_ that Vanyel couldn't help smiling against his skin as he kept moving, kissing and nuzzling as much as licking, to find the faint bristly edges of Tylendel's clean-shorn beard. It rasped against his mouth like nothing Vanyel had ever felt and reminded him that this was another boy he was daring to kiss. But Tylendel wasn't going to laugh at him or tattle ugly little tales, and Vanyel sucked harder, thrilling to the proof that everything was going to be different now. He didn't protest, though, when Tylendel tugged him upward and licked his way back into Vanyel's mouth. He was sure he could never grow tired of kissing Tylendel.

Nightmares and ice felt a thousand miles away, and if any tears were going to make an appearance they were going to be tears of joy. Feeling bolder, he brought his hands down and slipped one inside Tylendel's robe to stroke across his chest. Tylendel hummed against his tongue and Vanyel spread his hand wide, fingers splayed against Tylendel's sweaty skin. Tylendel pushed up against him again. Vanyel took a deep breath -- Tylendel used the opportunity to bite the side of his jaw, which nearly sidetracked him -- and worked his other hand down the front of Tylendel's robe to the knotted sash. Tylendel had tied the soft cloth tightly, and after a moment Vanyel stopped and growled in frustration. He wriggled backwards, which made Tylendel's laughter turn to a moan, and worked at the knot with both hands. He thought about making some sort of joke -- _why the chastity belt?_, perhaps, or _this isn't where I thought I'd be using my sword_ \-- but his throat still felt thick and full, and he didn't try speaking. He swallowed again and again as the knot finally loosened under his hands and he pulled it apart, then opened Tylendel's robes and pushed the cloth to the side.

The darkness of the room hid everything from sight, but Vanyel could feel the heat rising up from Tylendel's body. He couldn't quite take the step of reaching out with his hands, so instead he let them slide up from Tylendel's robe to his bare sides. _So much skin,_ he thought dizzily. _So much to touch. How do I even begin?_ he wondered, but his body seemed to already have decided. He kept leaning in, his hands on Tylendel's shoulders and his mouth so easily finding Tylendel's mouth once more, and kept leaning, pressing his bare chest down on Tylendel's until only Tylendel's hands closing around his hips held their bodies apart at all.

_Let me,_ Vanyel tried to say with his kiss. _Let me feel you._

Tylendel's hands flexed against him, and Vanyel rocked his hips into their strong grip. His knees pushed the last corner of Tylendel's robe from Tylendel's thighs. The heat of Tylendel's skin was incredible, and Vanyel couldn't stop reveling in it, rubbing and pushing against Tylendel's legs and hands and shoulders and mouth.

_Let me in,_ he begged. _Please, 'Lendel, please oh please oh please--_

And Tylendel's hands slipped down for a moment, his fingers spread across the backs of Vanyel's thighs, and then he reached up and pulled Vanyel down hard onto him. The breath left Vanyel in a rush, but he didn't need it. He didn't need anything but Tylendel, 'Lendel, 'Lendel, _'Lendel_, and the white-hot heat consuming their skin everywhere that their bodies touched.

For an instant, everything in Vanyel's world was Tylendel's answering _Yes_.

When it released him he fell into warmth, thick in the air and on the back of his tongue. Tylendel was hot beneath him, panting and wordlessly groaning as he held Vanyel close and thrust up against him. His voice was as rough as it had been when he called Vanyel _bright_ and _beautiful_, although now Vanyel felt warm and dark and heavy with his body pressing Tylendel down. Tylendel's hand was possessive on Vanyel's back as he twisted and shuddered beneath Vanyel's contented drape. "Oh!" Tylendel said, and collapsed all at once.

Vanyel rode the rise and fall of Tylendel's chest, letting it slow his own breathing until the edges of the rest of the world reformed around them. His feet were still dangling over the edge of the bed, which he now realized they were lying across sideways, and most of the blankets were in a heap off of the far side. Tylendel was warm, still so warm underneath him, but the rest of Vanyel was starting to get chilly and the drum of the raindrops against the glass of the door seemed to be stealing more warmth away, although never more warmth than Tylendel was giving to him. That one hand still holding down the small of Vanyel's back could bring him through a blizzard, he was certain. But sex between two boys was turning out to be messier than what he'd known as the only male in the bed, and while that was also a warming thought it occurred to Vanyel that the polite thing to do would be to extract another handkerchief and offer it to his guest. Also perhaps to stop lying so heavily on top of him -- but when he stirred himself to pull back slightly, Tylendel clutched him closer.

Vanyel smiled against the side of Tylendel's neck and turned his head enough to press a kiss there. Sliding up Tylendel's body to reach his mouth only made it inescapable that that soft pressure against his stomach had been Tylendel's cock. He shifted his thigh to rub gently against it as he kissed at Tylendel's mouth, and Tylendel chuckled and kissed him back with fast, playful nips. Vanyel laughed too, and he rocked back and forth with his thigh between Tylendel's legs, once just to do it and then again because Tylendel's hands spasmed on his back and his breath caught on a low noise in his chest. They were sweaty and sticky and only half on the actual mattress, and Vanyel felt his own cock hardening against Tylendel's side like nothing in the world mattered as much as making the situation worse and much much better. Tylendel, though, pushed him back after another moment and started kicking at the blanket tangled around his knees. Vanyel, with a sigh, scooted back until he could sit up and tug with both hands at the bedclothes. They were maliciously uncooperative, but eventually he had them arranged in something like a useful manner. Tylendel pulled up the end closest to him and slid in next to Vanyel, his cold feet glancing off of Vanyel's knee.

"Move over, you selfish little peacock," he said, and Vanyel grinned in the dark at the teasing endearment. "I'm about to freeze to death."

Vanyel took his cue to pull Tylendel close and warm him up in turn. He started by wrapping his arms around Tylendel and holding him tightly, and when Tylendel squeezed him back, Vanyel nuzzled in closer and breathed hotly across his ear. Tylendel bucked in his arms and Vanyel grinned. He did it again, then began breathing his way down Tylendel's neck. This was where he'd rubbed his mouth across Tylendel's skin to feel the faint catch of his stubble, and he suddenly wished, for the first time, that his own beard would grow in faster. Father, Mekeal, and the rest of the Ashkevron men all shaved heavy brown beards daily or turned up to supper with noticeably darker jaws, much to Mother's frustration; Vanyel had shaved yesterday and not felt the need to bother today, but Tylendel probably couldn't tell. Wistfully, he kissed the line of Tylendel's collarbone and trailed his mouth down to the center of Tylendel's chest where, again, Tylendel had hair and Vanyel did not.

By this point he'd ducked his head almost entirely under the blankets, and his next deep breath shocked him right out of his incipient self-pity. The bed smelled like sex, and with that realization he felt Tylendel's hands flex on his shoulders and heard Tylendel mumble something that might have been Vanyel's name. Tylendel didn't think he was lacking -- Tylendel thought he was beautiful, and worried about self-control around him. Feeling a little wicked, Vanyel slid down until he was tucked entirely beneath the bedclothes. It was wonderfully warm in here, and when he put his cheek against Tylendel's stomach the skin felt soft and inviting. He licked at the sweat and Tylendel wriggled. He could hear Tylendel's laughter outside of the cover; here on the inside, he was tasting a salty tang that wasn't sweat at all. He licked and sucked at all of it that he could find on Tylendel's stomach while Tylendel bucked and groaned and laughed. Occasionally his chin or his cheek brushed against the curving shaft of Tylendel's stiffening cock, and finally he was ready to turn his head and lay the next swipe of his tongue across the crown of it.

The feel of it was smooth and slick, but Tylendel immediately grabbed handfuls of Vanyel's hair and pulled, hard, in two different directions. Vanyel yelped and tried to pull away, and Tylendel let go of his hair to firmly press his hands to Vanyel's scalp instead, stroking apologetically while also holding Vanyel's face against Tylendel's stomach. Tylendel's cock was caught between them, the shaft now against Vanyel's mouth, and he parted his lips and sucked at that experimentally. Tylendel bucked, but with Vanyel's head held against his stomach it didn't stop him. Vanyel sucked harder and, with Tylendel's groans to encourage him, rocked his mouth up and down along the shaft. Slowly, Tylendel's hands loosened their grip enough for Vanyel to reach the crown again, and this time he pulled it carefully into his mouth and held it between his lips while he suckled.

Tylendel's thighs rose up around his shoulders and squeezed. Vanyel had felt Tylendel's cock soft against his stomach when they had pressed together before, but it was full and thick in his mouth now. Vanyel's mouth watered at the salt taste of him and he couldn't seem to keep his lips sealed or his head still, so he made embarrassingly wet, sloppy noises with every twist of Tylendel's hips that he hoped Tylendel couldn't hear through the blankets. Tylendel's own noises seemed somehow right and encouraging -- he didn't...he didn't want to think about music. If he sucked harder, so that more of Tylendel's shaft filled his mouth, it took all of his concentration to lick and swallow without letting his teeth dig into Tylendel's cock. Teeth had never crossed his mind from the other side of this position, but now the thought made him wince and hold his jaw open with care. Tylendel's hands kneaded through his hair steadily now, not pulling but tugging gently and encouragingly.

Sucking the shaft of Tylendel's cock deeper into his mouth made him feel that he was about to choke, so he pulled back a little and tried to come at it again. When he slid down, Tylendel shouted and yanked at his hair sharply, his thighs closing hard around Vanyel before relaxing. _Oh, I'm an idiot,_ Vanyel told himself, and began rocking up and down. Tylendel moaned and moved in the same motion, a rhythm that Vanyel discovered he was echoing in his own hips. Thrusting against the heated air felt incredible, but when he dropped one knee and pushed down against the bed, it felt like lightning struck along his spine. He clutched at Tylendel's side and sucked as hard as he could until he had to let go and gasp or else pass out, but then he pulled himself a little closer and found their rhythm again. Every time he slid his mouth down the shaft of Tylendel's cock and thrust his own cock against the mattress, white spots of light danced in the darkness before his eyes.

Tylendel broke the rhythm first, clenching his hands in Vanyel's hair and arching up so that the crown of his cock ground hard on the back of Vanyel's mouth. Vanyel tried to hold it there and swallow around it, but his mouth was filling up and he couldn't -- and then he _was_ choking, pulling up and away until Tylendel let go of him. He hacked out a sloppy cough and then another, and Tylendel tossed back the blankets, grabbed Vanyel by the shoulder and arm, and yanked him up the bed. All of Tylendel's air whooshed out as Vanyel landed on him but he kept laughing anyway, laughing and sucking wet kisses along Vanyel's mouth and chin and cheeks. Vanyel wrapped his arms around Tylendel's shoulders and thrust as hard as he could, feeling the sweaty skin of Tylendel's stomach slip beneath his cock. A second thrust made him yell in pleasure, and with a third he was sure the entire Collegium must have been struck by lightning. Tylendel was writhing, burning him up, and everything was white-hot and beautiful all over again....

When he picked his head up again, he was lying on the mattress with the pillow under his cheek and Tylendel was curled around him. It was oddly quiet, and Vanyel blinked and looked around the room. There was a faint reflection of moonlight from the garden doors, and he realized that the storm must have finished while he was asleep. Or, he thought with a touch of shame, while he was _passed out_ on top of Tylendel. Gods, how embarrassing. Tylendel had a leg thrown over Vanyel's and both arms around Vanyel's chest, though, so he must not have thought it worth getting in a huff.

"Mmm," Tylendel said in a soft, sleep-roughened voice, his eyes still closed. "Mmm, Vanyel?"

"I'm awake," Vanyel admitted.

Tylendel opened his eyes, although Vanyel could barely see his face in the darkness. "Guess that was pretty good, hmm?" He sounded thoroughly smug, and heat rose up through Vanyel's face.

"Better than that," he breathed, basking a little.

"Mmm," Tylendel said, and one of his hands slid down Vanyel's stomach and between his legs. He took Vanyel's cock in a loose grasp and stroked it once. Vanyel knew he was blushing even more to be found already hard, but he couldn't bite back a moan even if he could keep it soft. "Seems like someone's ready for a little more."

"Yes," Vanyel admitted. "Oh, could I -- oh, please!" he said, as Tylendel stroked more firmly.

"You definitely could. Your ideas have been great so far," Tylendel said.

Vanyel panted, but Tylendel's hand had stopped moving, so he managed to say, "I was, I was just going to ask if we could light the candles again. I wanted to look at you."

"You already know I like looking at you, peacock," Tylendel chuckled, and he nipped teasingly at Vanyel's throat. "Go ahead, then."

"Ah," Vanyel said, shifting his hips, which made Tylendel's hand tighten around his cock again.

"Hah," Tylendel said, looking down at the blankets as if he'd forgotten what his hand was doing. "Or, hmm, how about this?"

"How about what?" Vanyel started to say, and then a spark flared to life on his right and sputtered for a moment before rising in a smooth flame from the candle closest to the bed. Tylendel blinked in the light, a proud smile curving his mouth. "That's amazing," Vanyel said.

"Impressive all out of proportion," Tylendel said, but he looked pleased.

Vanyel reached out under the blanket until he found Tylendel's hip, then trailed his hand inward and traced the length of Tylendel's cock as it curved up toward his stomach. "I like your proportions," he said, and Tylendel choked on a guffaw.

"Van, that was awful," he said. "Oh, don't stop," he added as Vanyel ran his fingers back down from crown to root, so Vanyel smiled and moved his hand further, pushing his fingers through the sweat-damp curls until he had Tylendel's jewels cradled in his hand. "Don't stop," Tylendel said again, his voice deepening, and he rolled slowly onto his back and spread his legs slightly apart.

Vanyel followed him over and leaned against his side, groaning as he felt his cock settle into Tylendel's palm, and rolled his own hand back and forth. Tylendel's jewels felt soft and warm in his grip, and watching Tylendel's face as he sighed in pleasure made him feel brilliant and powerful.

"A little farther," Tylendel said, so Vanyel wrapped his fingers all the way around Tylendel's jewels and stroked the base of them, then the soft skin behind them. "Yes," Tylendel said, pressing up, so Vanyel stroked harder and watching in fascination as Tylendel's eyes half-closed and he moaned. Vanyel leaned in and kissed him lightly.

Tylendel kissed him back a little breathlessly, then opened his eyes and said, "Please tell me you have some sort of oil around here."

"Oil?" Vanyel asked. "Like, massage oil?" Tylendel nodded. "I'm pretty sure I do. Let me look."

Reluctantly, he slid his hand free and sat back, painfully missing the feel of Tylendel's hand around his cock. He crawled sideways out of the bed and, shivering at the sudden chill, crouched down by the chest where he tossed the random things that he didn't have much use for. He thought that Jillian had given him an uncomfortably suggestive gift of -- yes, there it was. Massage oil, and he sniffed it to make sure that he was correct about it being mercifully lightly scented. It was, but there was something about it that he didn't recall having noticed before...and Vanyel flushed, realizing that what he was smelling wasn't coming from the oil. The scent and, oh yes, the _taste_, that was Tylendel.

"Should I be asking what's inspiring that particular grin?" Tylendel asked. "I hope it's me."

Vanyel looked up, and Tylendel was lounging in his bed, cheek resting on one arm as he smiled warmly at Vanyel. As he stared, Tylendel kicked the blanket away so that he was entirely naked, his whole body laid out in the light from the candle for Vanyel to see. "It is you," Vanyel said. "You're inspiring, oh, just _everything_."

He thought Tylendel might actually be flushing, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "Bring that over here, then," he said hoarsely.

Vanyel laid down on the bed facing Tylendel, setting the little glass vial of massage oil between them. Tylendel put his hand on Vanyel's cheek and kissed him, lingering a bit this time as he sucked gently at Vanyel's tongue. Then he said, "Put a bit of this on your fingers," pushing the oil back toward Vanyel.

Well, all right. Vanyel certainly didn't object to the idea of rubbing his hands across Tylendel's body. When he poured a little into his palm and rubbed it in, though, Tylendel said, "No, make sure you coat your fingers all the way around." Puzzled, Vanyel did, and he let Tylendel take his hand and draw it back down between his legs, past the beautiful arch of his cock until he was cupping his jewels again. "Yes," Tylendel said, rolling onto his back, parting his legs, and pulling Vanyel close until they were in the same position as before, although his hand on Vanyel's cock was maddeningly light this time.

"Yes," Tylendel said again. He pushed his hips up as Vanyel moved his hand back and Vanyel, once more feeling like he had been ridiculously slow to understand, pressed one slippery finger into his ass.

Tylendel's cock jumped a little and his stomach tensed with his deep groan. Vanyel moaned himself, slowly sinking his finger deeper into the smooth heat. He could feel his pulse pounding in his palms and the base of his cock like it had earlier when he'd had Tylendel's cock in his mouth. Vanyel licked his lips and swallowed and moaned again, pulling his finger back out just as slowly.

"Gods," Tylendel said in a shaky voice. "That's incredibly good."

Vanyel looked up. Tylendel was staring down at Vanyel's hand, his lips parted and his eyes dark, and Vanyel's hips jerked urgently against Tylendel's loose grip. Vanyel lunged in and kissed his mouth again, so hot for it that he was shaking and gasping. He couldn't be gentle or careful with his kisses when all of what was left of his mind was focused on slowly, slowly, _slowly_ pushing two fingers together into Tylendel's ass. His lip mashed against Tylendel's teeth as his knuckles sank in. Tylendel was arched between his mouth and his hand, but he couldn't find Tylendel's hand with his cock anymore and his thrusts bumped off of Tylendel's hip, his thigh, his hip again. With a sudden thought, he rubbed at the soft skin behind Tylendel's jewels with his thumb and Tylendel kicked out, yelling loudly enough to make Vanyel's ears ring.

_All out of proportion,_ Vanyel thought dizzily, and rubbed harder.

Tylendel yelled again, then twisted up until he could clamp a hand down on Vanyel's working forearm and tug. "Wait, wait!" he said.

Vanyel squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, holding his arm still. "'Lendel?" he asked.

"It's too much, Gods, I -- it's too good," Tylendel panted. "Just -- slow down, okay?"

Vanyel nodded. His arm was bent up awkwardly, but he wasn't sure if he should move it.

"Van, open your eyes?" Tylendel said softly. When Vanyel fearfully opened them, Tylendel was smiling gently at him. "You're not doing anything wrong," Tylendel told him. "You're doing it right. _Too_ right, okay? I wasn't prepared for a lover who was so good at this."

"That...doesn't sound right," Vanyel said softly.

"Van, I," Tylendel said, and licked his lips. His mouth was wet and soft and kissable, but Vanyel breathed and waited. "I want you to fuck me."

Vanyel's cock jerked hard. _He doesn't mean right this second,_ Vanyel told himself above the hammering of his pulse. _I can stay calm while we're talking._ He swallowed impatiently and nodded.

"You will?" Tylendel said.

"Yes," Vanyel told him. "Yes, please Gods yes, I want to."

Tylendel breathed out shakily. "You're incredible," he said softly.

"For that?" Vanyel said, surprised. "I -- how could I not? Of course I want you. Didn't I say? Didn't we just --" he waggled his chin back and forth since his hand wasn't free to gesture at the ruins of the bedclothes. His fingers twitched, just a little, reminding him of the tight, tight heat they were buried in, and he tried not to moan.

Tylendel licked his lips again. "Some people don't much like the idea."

Vanyel blinked. "Here at Court? I mean, I know I don't know much about, about being _shay'a'chern_, but. This is what the girls said they wanted, most of the time. And it can't be that different, can it?" Tylendel grimaced, and Vanyel belatedly realized that he was unlikely to have the experience for that comparison. "Or is it? Was I doing something wrong?"

"No," Tylendel said ruefully, "no, it's just that I don't like thinking about other people getting to see you like this. I want you all to myself."

"You can have me," Vanyel said right away. "And I don't think anyone else _has_ ever seen me like this. Nobody else has ever, ever _looked_ at me like you do. They don't know me, not the way you do."

"I want to see you like this all of the time," Tylendel said. Vanyel sighed and shifted to ease his arm slightly, and Tylendel grunted as Vanyel's fingers moved inside of him again. "You should pull your fingers out now," Tylendel said. Vanyel bit his lip, trying to hold in his disappointment. "I can't take any more of losing my mind to your hands, Van. I want you to fuck me _now_."

"Oh!" Vanyel said. His face was burning, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the slow slip of his fingers out of Tylendel's ass and the throb of his pulse. It seemed to take forever for his hand to leave Tylendel's heat, and then he couldn't resist stroking past Tylendel's jewels to grip his cock briefly.

"Gods, please," Tylendel groaned, and he fumbled through the bedsheets until he found the oil. Vanyel watched as he poured a small handful and then reached down -- Vanyel gulped and shut his eyes fast before Tylendel's fingers could close around his cock. _If I can't see it, I can stay in control,_ he told himself. _I can stay -- oh Gods._ Each one of Tylendel's strokes with his hand slippery with oil made Vanyel want to shriek. At the fifth, he broke.

Grabbing Tylendel's knees in his hands, one oily and one just sweaty, he pushed the larger boy easily onto his back and lifted his legs onto Vanyel's shoulders.

"Mmm, forceful," Tylendel laughed, and then he gasped as Vanyel used his oiled hand to guide the crown of his cock to Tylendel's ass and press it in.

_Slowly,_ Vanyel chanted in his mind. _Slowly. Slowly._ And beneath him Tylendel was golden in the candlelight, laughing and moaning and smiling right at Vanyel -- he couldn't have borne it, seeing Tylendel's face earlier. He could hardly bear it now, but he couldn't look away, not even to watch as he -- slowly, slowly -- pressed his cock into Tylendel's ass.

_Slowly_, Tylendel parted his lips and licked them again.

_Slowly_, Vanyel pushed closer.

_Slowly_, Tylendel stroked the backs of Vanyel's hands where he gripped Tylendel's hips.

_Slowly, slowly, slowly,_ and Vanyel had to stop and breathe, staring at Tylendel and hanging onto his self-control by a thread.

Tylendel flexed his legs on Vanyel's shoulders and for a moment Vanyel could feel the unbelievable heat of Tylendel bearing down on his cock. He groaned, and Tylendel said, "I'm okay, Vanyel, you can --" and Vanyel hoped so much that the end of that sentence had been "-- thrust", because his hips snapped forward and everything else in the world was lost as he shouted out.

Tylendel groaned and pushed up underneath him as Vanyel pulled back just far enough to thrust in again. Vanyel tried to pull him into his next thrust, but his hands slipped on Tylendel's hips. He fell forward, caught himself halfway with an arm hooked in Tylendel's knee, and slewed sideways even as he thrust again and got nowhere. Tylendel bucked and grabbed him, the two of them pushing and tugging until Tylendel's legs were around Vanyel's waist and Vanyel was braced against Tylendel's shoulders. Now they were moving in unison, shaking each other and the bed and the world up and down. Tylendel pressed his lips together and Vanyel, unable to reach down to Tylendel's mouth for a kiss, lifted Tylendel's arm and sucked at the inside of his wrist instead.

Tylendel moaned, his eyes fluttering momentarily closed, and he pushed his hand into Vanyel's hair and held on like he had when Vanyel had been tucked below the blanket and using his mouth. Vanyel brought his own -- unoiled -- hand to his lips and, waiting until Tylendel opened his eyes again, thrust his fingers into his mouth just as he rocked his hips forward. They both groaned, and Vanyel sucked hard at his fingers, a little surprised by how eagerly his mouth watered.

When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, he had to push himself up a little higher with his other arm in order to reach between them. Tylendel arched with him, and for an instant Vanyel's hands spasmed and he couldn't breathe from the pleasure. He had to look down to get his hot, clumsy hand around Tylendel's cock, and he swallowed convulsively as he heard his own moans growing wetter. Tylendel's breath rattled in as Vanyel squeezed, and in echo Vanyel felt Tylendel flex around his cock. The coordination he needed to stroke and thrust together seemed impossibly far away, and Vanyel stared at Tylendel's mouth and bit his own lips wishing for a kiss.

_Not that I could coordinate that either if I had it,_ he thought, and as he laughed at his ambitions his hips and hand moved as one at last.

Tylendel _screamed_, bucking up into Vanyel. Hot seed spilled into Vanyel's hand as his stroke reached the crown of Tylendel's cock, and it slicked his slide back down as he pulled back and thrust-stroked again. Tylendel screamed again, and his legs locked tight around Vanyel's waist. Vanyel jerked helplessly, held deep and hot, and spilled everything that he was into Tylendel.

Panting, he caught himself slumping with one hand still on Tylendel's shoulder and the other leaving a sticky streak across the bedsheets. Tylendel let go of his hair and helped prop Vanyel up by the shoulder, and Vanyel grinned his thanks. Tylendel grinned back, and Vanyel made a noise that only got halfway out of his throat. _I suspect that 'Lendel wasn't the only one screaming,_ he thought, and then, _Gods, it's a good thing the storm was so loud! Surely everyone's got heavy curtains drawn._

Tylendel unwound one leg at a time, grunting as he flexed each one. Vanyel rubbed the backs of his thighs, marveling a little at the intimate touch, before shifting his hips back so that his cock slipped free. Tylendel hissed and winced.

"'Lendel?" Vanyel asked, his voice as hoarse as he'd feared.

"That was completely marvelous," Tylendel said, sighing as he laid his legs flat out and then stretched his shoulders. "Er. And sorry for pulling on your hair again."

"I didn't even notice," Vanyel said, and he tipped sideways to flop onto the bed beside Tylendel. There was no possible way to make his movements look elegant at this point -- his hands and his thighs were actually shaking a little. That had never happened to him before, but then, _Tylendel_ had never happened to him before. Suddenly a lot of the ways that other boys and girls talked about sex made more sense than Vanyel had ever thought they would. "That was fantastic. Incredible. Amazing. Fantastic." _And it's almost as amazing that I can use all of those complicated words,_ Vanyel thought.

Tylendel rolled onto his side to face Vanyel and Vanyel leaned in for the kiss he'd wanted so badly. Tylendel's mouth was still soft and warm, and he made a soft humming noise against Vanyel's mouth as he deepened the kiss, his eyes drifting closed to leave his pale eyelashes shining on his cheeks in the candlelight. Vanyel didn't want to close his own eyes and miss it -- and, too, he was a little worried about passing out again.

When they broke apart and Tylendel opened his eyes, he was still smiling at Vanyel. "I think this time we're both a mess," Vanyel said softly. "Shall I find us another handkerchief?"

Tylendel tipped his head back and laughed out loud. "Maybe I like making you look like this, peacock," he said.

It was so wonderfully easy to smile at Tylendel. "Maybe I should keep myself as neat as possible to make you work harder at it," he suggested.

"I still like the way you think," Tylendel said. "Although I am getting cold again."

"You were the one who kicked the blankets," Vanyel pointed out.

"How about I fetch them back again while you dig up another handkerchief?" Tylendel said, pushing himself up with a groan until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, I'm going to be feeling this for a while." He glanced back at Vanyel and smiled reassuringly. "I'd _want_ to keep on feeling it for even longer, but maybe we can think about it like we think about keeping you messy."

"I can work with that," Vanyel said, feeling himself blush. Handkerchiefs were in the top of his chest of everyday clothes, and there was a pitcher of water waiting on the side table. It was very cold water, and he shivered as he scrubbed roughly at the dried seed on his chest and thighs -- and, with a deepening blush, underneath his jaw. He glanced back at the bed and saw Tylendel standing there just watching him, blankets draped over one arm. Tylendel tossed the blankets across the bed and came over to lean against Vanyel and wrap his arms around his shoulders from behind. His skin was shockingly hot where they pressed together.

"That looks a lot colder than being licked clean," he said into Vanyel's ear, and Vanyel shivered again.

"I know you'll warm me up again," he said, and Tylendel kissed his ear, then turned him by the shoulders and kissed his mouth.

"Yes," he said like a promise.

Vanyel curled his toes against the icy floor, already warmer. Then he laughed as Tylendel took the wet handkerchief and scrubbed at his own skin, squeaking and dancing from the cold. Tylendel dropped the handkerchief with a flourish, grabbed Vanyel about the waist, and dove them both back into the nest of blankets.


End file.
